KAHA GUM HO GAYE HO TUM
by somesasameer
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASED ON ABHIJEET BETWEEN CID TEAM AND DUo and acp
1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is my another story i will upload next chepter of beete lamhe very soon

here the story

CID BUREAU

at the morning in cid bureau all cid officer present except ebhijeet inside the cabin one person look at his one officer who lost in his thought he come out from his cabin and move toward the officer and put his hand on his shoulder he come out his thought and look at the person with wet eyes

person:kya hua daya kis soch(think)me padh gaye

daya:sir usne aisa q kya usne aik baar bhi nahi socha mere bare me aap k bare me usne yeh bhi nahi socha k hum kaise rahenge uske begair(live without him)q sir usne q nahi socha

acp sir:pta nahi daya usne aisa q kya (in anger)bas aik baar sirf aik baar woh humain mil jaye phir tum dekhna me uska kya haal karta hn

now freddy come there and says:ha sir aik baar abhijeet sir mil jaye woh aisa kaise kar sakte hai aap ko yaad hai daya sir abhijeet sir ne mujse se aik waada kiya tha mere birthday par

FLASH BACK START

all cid branch celebrate the party becoze they solved the very difficult and high case toghether everyone enjoy the party all senior officer chat with each other now commisioner hold the mike in his hand and he annouce something

com:aaj hamare liye bohut khushi ka din hai q k hum ne aik aisa case solve kiya hai jo hamare liye namumkin jaisa tha aur usme badi problam bhi the magr hum sab ne milker na sirf is case ko solve kiya hai balke har mushkilon ka dat kar samna bhi kiya hai aur me shukar guzr hu cid mumbai team ka jinho ne sab se ziyadah in mushkilon ka samna kiya hai me yeh nahi kehta k aap logon ne kuch nahi kya hai aap logon ne bhi bohut kuch kya hai per cid mumbai k team ne din raat aik kar k apni jaan dao me laga k kuch aise saboot collect kya hai jo k hum me se kisi bhi nahi kya ab me cid mumbai k acp se guzarish karonga k woh aye aur kuch kahe everyone clapping for acp pardyuman acp sir take the mike from commisioner hand

acp sir:mujhe kuch samajh me nahi araha hai me kya kaho par aaj me bohut khush hn k hum sab ne milkar is case ko solve kar liya aur har branch k acp ko apne officer par garv hoga isi trah mujhe bhi apne officeron par garv hai khas tour par abhijeet pe jis ne meri gair mujoodgi me team ko bohut ach tariqe se lead kiya hai

now freddy speak :ha sir sahi kaha aap ne every one turn toward the freddy

freddy:aise mat dakhe mujhe me sach keh raha hn abhijeet try to stob him but freddy ignore aap ko pta hai acp sir aap k absance me abhijeet sir ne kya kiya

abhijeet:freddy kya kar rahe ho

acp sir look at abhijeet and then freddy ha freddy kya kiya abhijeet ne

abhijeet:nahi sir kuch bhi nahi yeh freddy to bas but freddy cut

nahi abhijeet sir aaj aap mujhe nahi rokenge he turn toward acp sir sir aap ko pta hai abhijeet sir khud sara din sari raat bureau me rehte aur hamain time pe lunch karne ko bhej dete kabhi order de kar aram karne ko bhej dete aur jab hum unhe aram karne ko kehte to woh humain apni femous firy look dete ye phir yeh keh kar taal dete k dekho freddy acp sir bhi nahi hai agr me bhi araam karne lag gay toh nahi yeh sahi nahi hai aur sir to kabhi kabhi bina btaye akele clue dhondne nikl jate the aur khud ko zakhmi kar k hospital bhi nahi jate

acp sir turn toward abhijeet and ask him kya yeh sach hai abhijeet

abhijeet:woh sir woh me but acp cut

acp sir:jo me ne puncha hai uska jawab do kya yeh sach hai

abhijeet with the head down:ji sir yeh sach hai

acp sir and all look toward him with shock acp sir:aur me punch sakta k tum ne aisa q kya

abhijeet:sir woh actually un dino raat ko neend nahi arahi thi to me ne socha

acp sir in anger:to me ne socha khud ko zakhmi kar dn hai na

abhijeet:nahi sir mera yeh matlab nahi tha sorry sir

acp sir:apni sorry apne pass rakho

dig sir:pradyuman is baat ko yahi pe chod do jitna daantna hai us ghar pe daant dena abhi party enjoy karo

acp sir:ji sir

now music start all cid male officer dance with female cid officer except abhijeet who looking so teanse suddenly the music off every cid officer stop freddy are yeh kya hua music q band ho gaya and he sit with the sad mood

daya:are freddy kya hua tum itne udas q ho gaye

freddy:kuch nahi sir

abhijeet look at freddy and then he move toward manisha(freddy wife)and forward his hand toward manisha and say will you dance with me manisha manisha look at freddy and then abhijeet

manisha:sure abhijeet bhai and she hold abhijeet hand everyone look at abhijeet with shock abhijeet signal tarika and tarika noded she moved toward freddy and ask sir can i dance with you freddy look at tarika and then abhijeet who noded freddy hold tarika hand and stand to dance with tarika now all cid officer look at both couple

abhijeet start singing as well as dance with manisha

Raaton ko apni palkon se

Khwaab sajaane do (khwaab sajane do)

Phir khaabon ko aankhon se

Neend churaane do...

everyone shock after listening the melody voice from abhijeet mouth

tarika also singing

Khaamoshiyan rakhti hain

Apni bhi ek zubaan

Khamoshi ko chupke se sab keh jaane do

abhijeet

Kuch to hua hai tarika (ye kya hua)

Jo na pataa hai tarika (ye jo hua)

Kuch toh hua hai tarika (samjho kuch samjho na..)

abhijeet

Jo kadam kadam chalun

Tujhe hi tay karun main

Saansein bankar tujhe odh lun

Tu khayaal sa mila hai

Jisko gin sakun main

Aadaton mein tujhe jod lun

tarika

Tujhse roshan raatein saari

Tujhpe hi khatam baatein saari

Khaamoshiyan rakhti hain

Apni bhi ek zubaan

Khamoshi ko chupke se sab keh jaane do

abhijeet

Kuch toh hua hai tarika (ye kya hua)

Jo na pataa hai tarika (ye jo hua)

Kuch toh hua hai tarika (samjho kuch samjho na..)

abhijeet

Tujhe ek baar pyaar se jo chhu sakun main

Waqt ko phir wahin rok doon

Phir dil machal ke gar hadon ko bhool jaaye

Dhadkano ka safar chhod doon

tarika

Tune di hai saari khushiyan

Tu hai toh hai meri duniya

Khaamoshiyan rakhti hain

Apni bhi ek zubaan

Khamoshi ko chupke se sab keh jaane do

abhijeet

Kuch toh huaa hai tarika (ye kya hua)

Jo na pataa hai tarika (ye jo hua)

Kuch toh hua hai tarika (samjho kuch samjho na..)

FLASH BACK END

SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP LOGO ZAROOR BTANA AND GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

thank you all those guys who gave the review and sorry for late uptade

in previous chep do u read that abhi sir is missing and daya acp sir remember those night there abhi sir dance with freddy wife and tarika dance with freddy sir that night was last night when they saw their dear abhijeet

so here is the story

a sweet smile come on trio face after remember this

acp sir:kese bhool sakta hn me woh din tum kitne udaas ho gaye the aur hamain nahi pta tha tum q udaas the

freddy:udaas kese nahi hota sir aap logo ko jo yaad nahi tha per pta nahi abhijeet sir kese yaad tha aur unho ne kitni achi surprise bhi di saath me aik gift bhi aur gift bhi kiya tha sir (in smile)aik waada sir aik khubsoorat waada

daya:bilkul sahi kaha tum ne freddy aur dekho case bhi kis din solve hua jis din tumhara birthday tha

freddy:ha sir mujhe pta hai us case me hum log itne busy the k mujhe khud bhi yaad nahi tha aur jab yaad aya to aap logo ko nahi bta sakta tha

acp sir and daya (confuse):woh q?

freddy smile:are sir waha pe sab branch k jo officer the per pta nahi abhi sir ko kese yaad tha aur jab me ne unse is k baare me pouncha to kya jawab diya tha sir ne

acp sir:abhijeet hamesha se hi aisa hai woh na sirf apni duty ache se nibhata hai balke apno ka bhi bohut ache se khayal rakhta hai bhale hi woh apni feeling zahir nahi karta hai dekha nahi tum ne freddy usne tumhe kese wish kya tha

freddy laugh:ha sir me woh kaise bhool sakta hn and he remember how his dear abhijeet sir wish him

FLASH BACK START

after finishing the song and dancehe look at all and smile suddenly the light off

daya:are yeh light kese chali gaye

freddy sad mood:yeh bhi hona hi tha aaj k din

then a flash light come on abhijeet all officer look at abhijeet and abhijeet slowly slowly move toward freddy and he hold freddy

hand and pulled toward himself and start dance everyone confuse but abhijeet who ignore everyone gazes and dance with freddy and now he start the song

ABHIJEET

Baar baar din ye aaye, baar baar dil ye gaaye

everyone shocked that why abhijeet sing he birthday song but freddy who just look at his abhijeet sir with teary eyes abhijeet continue his

Tu jiye hazaaron saal, ye meri hai aarzoo

Happy Birthday to you - 2

now abhijeet left freddy hand and light come abhijeet once again wish freddy

Happy Birthday to you, freddy, Happy Birthday to you

now acp sir,daya and his collegue understand why freddy sad now all moved toward freddy and one by one start wish him

after that freddy turn to his abhijeet sir and ask him teary tone

freddy:sir aap ko kesa yaad hai k aaj mera birthday hai

abhi sir smile:freddy mujhe to yaad bhi nahi tha freddy mood turn to sad but abhijeet continue per kuch din pehle me ne tumhe pankaj se baat karte hue suna

flash back start

freddy to pankaj:are pankaj yeh case to kuch ziyadah hi tang kar raha hai bus kisi tarah 10 july se pehle yeh case solve ho jaye

pankaj:woh q sir

freddy:kuch nahi bus aise hi

pankaj:phir bhi sir kuch to hoga

freedy:ha samajh lo us din kuch khaas hai

flash back end

abhi sir:phir me ghar ja k sochne laga k us din tumhare liye kya khaas hai phir mujhe yaad aya us din tumhara birthday hai to me ne tyari start kar di phir usi din case bhi solve ho gaya to party to banti hai na to me mouqa dekh kar tumahara favourate restourant bhi book kar liya to kesa laga mera surprise

freddy do not say anything and he hug abhijeet and abhijeet hug him back all officer happy to see th concern and care for his junior

freddy:thankyou sir bohut acha hai sir

abhi sir:acha ab yeh rona chodo aur btao kya gift chahiye tumhe

freddy:nahi sir mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye

abhi sir:phir bhi chalo me tumhe aik waada karta hn k har saal me tumhe tumhare birthday pe pehle wish karonga aur jab bhi tum musibat me hoge koi saath de na de me tumhara saath donga hamesha aur aik baat jab me kahi mission me jao aur meri koi khabar nahi mile aur me bohut yaad aao to apni aankhain band karna aur mujhe apne dil se pukarna tum mujhe apne pass paoge theek hai

freddy:yes sir aur thank you sir aap ne mujhe duniya ka sab se acha gift diya hai

abhi sir :acha

freddy:ji sir aur sir thank you once again

abhi sir:freddy phir se

now every one start laughing

FLASH BACK END

freddy start crying after remember that freddy:sir abhijeet sir woh waada tod (break)diya sir tod diya

acp sir:nahi freddy mujhe yakeen hai woh ayega woh zaroor ayega

a voice come from behind them kab ayega pardyuman kab they turn back and the saw mantri ji dig and dcp sir they come near acp sir

dig sir:pardyuman us ke gayab hue 11 mahine ho gaye aur tum ab bhi keh rahe ho woh ayega

dcp sir:aur tum kese bhool sakte ho woh tumhare samne hi khai me ghir gaya tha

acp sir and other look at him shocked

acp sir:sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai

mantri ji:sahi keh rahe hai pardyuman woh ab nahi aye ga daya tum samjhao na apne acp sir

daya:me kya samjhao sir

acp sir:sir woh zaroor ayega usne mujhse waada kya tha aur aap log bhi jaante hai woh apna waada kabhi nahi todta

mantri ji:tum kis waade ki baat kar rahe ho aur tum bhool q nahi jaate

acp sir in shock:bhool jao in anger kaise bhool jao shayad aap log bhool sakte hai q k woh aap k under me kaam nahi karta tha par in teary tone woh mera aik qabil officer hi nahi aik beta bhi tha rash tone aur aap keh rahe hai bhool jao nahi bhool sakta me suna aap ne nahi bhool sakta me woh bayank raat jisne mujhse mera beta cheen liya teary tone nahi bhol sakta me and he left the bureau all three look each other helpless and then they took sigh and they also left the bureau

SO KESA LAGA AAP KO AUR ACP SIR KIS BAYANK RAAT KI BAAT KAR RAHE THE AGR JANNA HAI TOH JUST READ AND REVIEW MENIUM 20,25 NEXT CHEPPY IS BASED ON YOUR REVIEWS

THANK YOU

FROM

SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys i'm so so sooooooooooooooooooorry for late uptade

so guys in last chappy you read what conversation between acp and his senior and how acp left the bureau but this chappy i m writting what happend with abhijeet

so guys here is the uptade

WOH BHAYANK RAAT

AT THE SEA SIDE:

one person sitting on rock and the waves of sea touch his feet and he had tear in his eyes after remember his senior comment about his son(guys you all know about this person the person non other then it's acp sir the lion of cid mumbai)

acp sir:woh log aisa kaise keh sakte hai abhijeet k baare me (rash tone)un logo ki himmat kaise hui mujhse yeh baat kehne ki (teary ton tone)kitni aasani se keh diya k bhool jao us raat ko aur mantri ji (little bit angry tone)woh kaise keh rahe the pradyuman tum bhool q nahi jaate us raat ko kya woh nahi jaante k us raat ko kya hua are unhe bachane k liye toh abhijeet khai me ghir gaya tha woh mere samne (teary tone)gir(fall)gaya aur me kuch nahi kar paya (now he start crrying)nahi kar paya kuch kaisa baap hn me mera beta mere hi samne gir raha tha aur me dekhta raha me ne apne bete ko bachane ki koshish bhi nahi ki and he look at sky kaha ho tum abhijeet kya tum yeh sab nahi dekh rahe kya tum apne is baap ka dard nahi dekh rahe ab aur bardasht nahi hota mujhse jaldi ajao beta plz and he hide his face in his both hand he don't know about the 2nd person who is presant behind him and listening all this now he cannot control himself he come near and place his hand on acp sir shoulder he turn back after see the person he move his face other side and wipe his tear

the person:kya hua boss tum ro q rahe ho

acp sir:nahi to salunkhe me kaha ro raha hn

salunkhe:acha to yeh tumhari aankhain kaise lal ho gayi

acp sir:ha woh mere aankhon me kuch infaction hua hai is liye

salunkhe:acha to tum ne mujhe btaya q nahi

acp sir:ha woh me woh but salunkhe cut

salunkhe:yaar tumhain jhoot bolna nahi ata hai to q bolte ho me ne sab sun liya hai pradyuman

now acp sir eye turn to wet and he hug his freind tightly and start crying and salunkhe give him time to shell his tear who he stop in his eyes and heart after few minute he feel something wrong he called acp sir but he got he called him once again but the result same he seprate him from his hug and shocked acp sir faint in his arm salunkhe sir pat his cheek to bring him in consious but he failed he take out his cell and dail the number after the 2 minute salunkhe sir speak

salunkhe:ha daya jaldi se beach pe ajao nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai ha ha jaldi aur ha daya akele hi aana ok bye and he wait for daya after the 10 minute daya reached on beach he come out from car and he shocked after see acp sir condition he run toward there he reached there and ask sulunkhe sir

daya:salunkhe sir yeh sab kaise hua

salunkhe sir:daya yeh sab tum baad me punchna pehle pradyuman ko uthao aur mere ghar me le chalo and daya took acp sir in his arm and moved toward car salunkhe sir sit from back side and daya too sat acp sir from back side and salunkhe sir put acp head in his lap and pat his cheek to bring him consious and start the car and he drive fast after 20 minute they reached in salunkhe sir house daya stop the car and come out from car and took acp sir in his arm and moved inside salunkhe sir house salunkhe point toward the room they come inside the room and daya lay down acp sir on bad and salunkhe sir checked his buddy condition after the check he turn toward daya and assured by his eyes that he is fine now but after a minute he ask daya

salunkhe sir:kya hua tha aaj bureau me daya

daya turn his gaze other side now salunkhe sir become irritate mood and ask in irritate tone

salunkhe sir(irritate)me ne puncha k aaj kya hua tha bureau me

now daya told everything to salunkhe and salunkhe sir shock after listening this

salunkhe sir(in anger)in logo ki problem kya hai daya yeh log mere dost ko chain se saans q lene dete

daya:pta nahi sir jab bhi acp sir kisi ache mood me hote hai ye log aa jaate hai acp sir ko phir se wohi yaad dilane

salunkhe sir think for few minute then aik kaam karo daya tum abhi bureau jao aur ha kisi ko bhi is baare me pta nahi shalna chahiye theek hai

daya:theek hai sir bye

salunkhe sir:bye daya and take care

daya come out from there for bureau and salunkhe sir drag the chair and sit on him beside his buddy and he hold acp hir hand from his hand and speak

salunkhe sir:kaha chale gaye abhijeet tum hamain chod kar mujhe nahi pta tha k tum mujhse itne tang ajoge me to bus tumhe tang karta tha aur tumne is k liya mujhe itni badi saza de di q abhijeet q tum bhi to mujhe tang karte the me ne to tumhe saza bhi nahi di phir tumne q di abhijeet plz abhijeet wapis ajao hamare liye nahi to kam se kam apne is baap k liye to ajao kya tumhe is ki halat dikhai nahi de rahi hai plz abhijeet bache wapis ajao me ne tumse kabhi nahi lekin me tumse bohut pyaar karta hn abhijeet plz wapis ajao and he start crying snd remember that night when he saw last time his abhijeet bacha

FLASH BACK START :

after finished the party abijeet phon ringing he look caller id after see the id caller his face expressin changed he excuse to his senior and he moved toward the corner and attend the call

abhijeet:ha bol kya khabar paaki hai acha theek hai agr khabar pakki hai to tujhe tera inaam mil jayega chal bye

and he moved toward the senior this time he little bit serious acp sir look at his wooried face and ask him

acp sir:kya hua abhijeet tum kuch pareshaan sa lag rahe ho

abhijeet:nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai and he called everyone and all come near abhijeet

abhijeet:dekho me ab jo aap logo ko btane ja raha hn usko dhiyaan se suno jaisa k aap log jaante hai k hum ne bohut hi mushkil case soled kiya hai all noded in yes mujhe lagta hai ab tak to hamare kai dushmaan paid ho gaye honge

one officer speak to other branch per sir hamara dushman kon ho sakta hai

abhijeet smile after listening this abhijeet:dekho prakash hone ko dushman bohut ssare hai aur tum yeh mat bhulo k hum cid officer hai aur musibat kabhi bhi asakti hai woh yeh keh kar to nahi ayegi k dekho tum log tayar ho jao me araha hn balke hame har waqt tayar rehna chahiye agr pehle se tayar raho ge to tum musibat ka samna kar sako ge nahi to anjaam tumhe pta hai iska

everyone smile after listening this and acp sir look his officer with proud

abhijeet turn toward acp sir sir and say:sir aap aur mantri ji mere gaadi me baitenge (to daya)tum dig aur dcp sir ko lo apne saath aur aap sab apne apne gaadi me baite aur baaki officer aap log aisa kare k mere gaadi k saamne do gaadi aur piche do gaadi baaki sab senior ka ssath bhi isi tarah ho theek hai hamare liye agr kuch important hai to woh hamare senior hai unki ache tariqe se hifazatkarna hamara farz hai theek hai

all branch junior officer:ok sir and abhijeet smile befor all left the place abhijeet move toward daya and hug him

abhijeet:pta nahi daya me yeh sab tumse q keh raha hn par agr me nahi raha to tum apna khayal rakhna aur baaki sab ka bhi aur (to salunkhe)sir aap mujhse aik waada kare k aap acp sir ka ache se khayal rakhenge aur ha daya me to yeh btana bhool gaya k beech raaste me me apna gaadi doosri taraf moud longa to tum mere peeche ana theek hai

daya(in confuse) woh q boss?

abhijeet(smile)pta chal jayega daya bas tum ana

and they all left the place abhijeet had tear in his eyes bcoz he know his ANJAAM and now the plan start and all follow the plan and abhijeet turn his car toward the khai and daya also turn his car abhijeet stop his car and say

abhijeet :sir aap log daya ki gaadi me jaye

acp sir:par abhijeet

abhijeet:plz sir

acp sir and mantri ji sit in daya car now abhijeet sit in his car and he start his car all saw the 2 truck come toward abhijeet car and abhijeet drive his car in speed and he fall in khai before he falling the khai he look at all once again they all saw tear in his eyes and painful smile in his lips and acp sir and all froz inside the car after see this

FLASH BACK END

salunkhe sir open his his eyes and stand up his chair and look at abhijeet face in wall picture and sprade his hand in his face

salunkhe sir:dekho abhijeet me to apna waada nibha raha hn ab tum apna waada bhi nibhao and he feel something he turn toward his buddy and he saw his buddy fingar start move

SO KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AND SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY FOR LATE UPTADE AB DEKHO LATE UPTADE KA CHAKKAR ME THODA LONG LIKH DIYA ME NE AB JALDI SE REVIEW KARE AAP LOG BYE GUYS

TAKE CARE

SAMI


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE YOU ALL FINE

OK GUYS IN LAST CHAPPY YOU READ WHAT HAPPEND WITH ABHIJEET NOW THIS CHAPPY I,M WRITTING HOW ACP BECOME FATHER I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE THIS CHAPPY

ACP BANA PHIR SE BAAP

salunkhe sir saw his buddy who now slowly slowly come in consiouce he move toward his buddy and hold his hand now acp sir come in consiouce completely he look at salunkhe after saw him he try to get up but salunkhe stop him

salunkhe:yeh kya kar rahe ho boss laite raho

acp sir:nahi yaar me theek hn aur me yaha kaise aya me to beach pe tha phir and he hold his head with his hand

salunkhe(bit anger)ha hum beach pe the magr aap janab wahi pe behosh ho gaye

acp sir look at him shock then:phir me yaha kaise aya tum le kar aye ho kya akele

salunkhe:nahi daya le kar aya hai tumhe(naughty tone)bhai mujh me to itni taqat nahi hai k tumhe utha sakon

acp sir:acha toh daya kaha hai woh to dikh nahi raha hai

salunkhe:ha woh bureau gaya hai (acp sir look at him)tum be fikar ho jao woh kisi ko nahi btayega acha ruko me tumhare liye coffie le kar ata hn tumhe acha lage ga and he moved toward kichten acp sir look at the wall there he found a photo frame where he,salunkhe,daya,abhijeet and a sweet smile on their face after see this a sweet smile cover up his lips

CID BUREAU

daya entre in bureau all officer moved toward daya and ask him

freddy:aap theek hai sir

purvi:ha sir aap kaha chale gaye the achank

shreya:tarika ayi thi sir

daya:kya tarika ayi thi yaha(guys jab se abhijeet khai me gira hai tab se woh bureau nahi arahi thi)

pankaj:ha sir woh dr salunkhe ko dekhne ayi thi keh rahi thi k dr sahab achank beech me se kaam chod kar kahi chale gaye hai

daya:phir kya kaha tum logo ne

freddy:hum ne kaha k woh yaha nahi aye hai to woh chali gayi

daya:acha ab tum log kaam karo theek hai

all moved toward thier respactable desk but freddy moved toward daya daya saw him freddy come near daya

freddy:sir acp sir ki tabiyat ab kesi hai

daya look at him shock that how he know about that freedy continue

freddy:sir aap aise mat dekhiye me ache se jaanta hn is baare me

daya:sir ab theek hai magr tum is baare me kisi ko mat btana

freddy:ji sir

and the same time one person entre the bureau and he shout acp sir acp sir everyone look toward the person after saw them all shock especially daya he moved toward the person before he ask him the person faint

AT SALUNKHE HOUSE

salunkhe come near acp he hold two mug he forward one mug toward acp acp sir hold the mug salunkhe also sit near acp sir now both enjoy the coffie

salunkhe:ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho boss

acp sir:pehle se behtar yaar thanks

salunkhe(naughty tone)are yeh me kya sun raha hn acp mujhe thanks keh raha hai

acp sir:shukar kar keh raha hn warna tum to mujhe jaante ho

salunkhe:ha ha ache se jaanta hn and both start laugh salunkhe start staring his buddy acp sir stop

acp sir:aise kya dekh rahe ho

salunkhe sir:kuch nahi bus aise hi muskarate raho hamesha yaar

acp sir(sad tone)jin do logo me meri khushi thi yaar aaj usme se aik nahi hai mere pass

salunkhe keep his hand on acp sir shoulder then:yaar tum udas mat ho woh jaha bhi hoga theek hoga

acp sir:aisa hi ho yaar aisa hi ho

CID BUREAU

daya hold the person and shout adi (to freddy)freddy jaldi se paani le kar aao

freddy move and bring him water and give to daya daya take the glass and som water splash on adi face now adi come in consiouce and he stand with the help of daya

daya:kya hua adi tum theek to ho aur yeh acp sir ko q dhoond rahe ho

dr adi:daya woh woh abhijeet woh daya

everyone shocked after listening abhijeet name

daya(in worried tone)kya hua adi ha tum abhijeet k naam q le rahe ho then he feel something a feel of his buddy presant then adi kahi tum ne abhijeet ko to nahi dekha jark him bolo adi plz

dr adi(happy tone)ha daya me ne use dekha hai and he told every thing after listening this all face glowin like a 1000 bulb and all rush out from bureau to meet their dear abhijeet sir and daya take out his phone and dail the number

SALUNKHE HOUSE

salunkhe and acp sir chat each other but their chat was cut bcoz salunkhe sir phone ring up salunkhe sir take out his cell and after see the caller id he look at his buddy then daya ka phone hai and he pick up the phone

salunkhe:ha daya bolo (in shock)kya he stand up acp sir also stand up he continue tum sach bol rahe ho na daya his expression changed now in happy tone ha ha hum abhi arahe hai and he cut the call and look at his buddy

acp sir:kya hua salunkhe daya ne kya kaha hai aur tum to aise khush ho rahe ho jaise koi qeemti chez mili ho tumhe

salunkhe(smile)ha kuch yunhi samajh lo acha ab yeh sab chodo aur mere saath chalo and he hold acp sir hand and drags him and acp sir walk with him he confused that what happend to salunkhe they both sit inside the car and salunkhe start the car and they both moved their destiny

CITY HOSPITAL

cid team entre the hospital all moved toward the ward room where they saw their abhijeet sir he lay down on the bed they saw a bandege on abhijeet head and hand and some wounds,cut mark on his body everyone had tear in their eyes after see the condition of their dear abhijeet sir daya moved toward his buddy and hold his hand

daya(in whisper)boss kaise ho yaar mujhe pta hai tum theek hoge ab jaldi se apni aankhain kholo dekho tumhara bhai tumhare pass hai ab me tumhe kahi jaane nahi donga bas tum aik baar apni aankhain kholo plz abhi and he start crying adi moved toward daya and place his hand on his shoulder and same time salunkhe sir entre the hospital with the acp sir they moved toward the room where is abhijeet presant salunkhe sir entre room and acp sir also too acp sir froze in his place after see the person his eyes turn to wet after see him and teary whisper abhijeet he look at his buddy who assured him with same teary eyes and the same time abhijeet finger little bit move all cid officer happy especially acp sir and daya now abhijeet come in consiouce acp sir moved toward abhijeet but he froze in place after listen unexpected word from abhijeet mouth after few minutes he left the place and all cid team also left the place except daya who hold abhijeet hand

OUT SIDE OF THE ROOM

acp sir sat on banch and dr salunkhe sir sit beside acp sir he keep his hand on acp sir shoulder he look at his buddy with teary eyes

salunkhe:boss tum q ro rahe ho yaar tumhe to khush hona chahiye k hamain hamara abhijeet mil gaya hai

acp sir(wet tone)ha khush to hona chahiye mujhe par(sad tone)kis baat per khushi manao main is baat par k woh mil gaya hai ya is baat par k woh mujhe pehchaan raha hai magr kisi aur rishte aur yaar woh to mujhse dar bhi raha hai

then he take out his phone from his coat then he dail number

salunkhe:kise phone kar rahe ho

acp sir(look at him then)sir logo ko phone kar raha hn

salunkhe:boss tum theek to ho yaar unhe is baare me pta chal gaya to tumhe pta hai na k kya hoga

acp sir:jaanta hn par agr nahi bhi btaya to unhe pta chal jayega is se behtar to yahi hai k abhi pta chal jaye then he start speaking hello ha sir ji sir me hi baat kar raha hn ha sir aap ko yeh btane k liye phone kiya tha k aap log jaldi se city hospital aa jaye nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai bas aap log jaldi se aa jaye aap logo ko khud pta chal jayega sir and he cut the call all officer look at acp sir who just close his eyes and waiting for new toofan after 20 minutes MANTRI JI,DIG AND DCP SIR entre in hospital the trio moved toward acp sir

mantri ji:ha pradyuman tum ne hamain q bulaya

dig sir:aur woh bhi is waaqt

dcp sir:hum to dar gaye k kahi tumhe kuch hua to nahi

all look toward him dcp sir correct his word mera matlab hai kuch mushkilaat to nahi aa gayi acp sir do not say anything he just pointed toward the room trio entre the room and they also shocked after see abhijeet they trio come out from the room and look at the acp

mantri ji:pradyuman yeh to but acp sir cut

acp sir:ha sir abhijeet(in worried tone)magr sir

dig sir(worried tone)magr kiya pradyuman

acp sir:use kuch yaad nahi hai

trio in shock:kya

dcp sir:magr yeh sab kab aur abhijeet tum logon ko kaha mila

dr adi tell them every thing

FLASH BACK START

dr adi drive his car same time he saw a child who come infron of his car he scare he try to break his car but his car break is failed so he turn his car toward the tree before the car was hit by the tree he jump into his car he did'nt see the khai and the result he fall on khai before he falling on khai someone hold his hand and dr adi look at the person and shocked he whisper abhijeet he saw a wound and cut mark on his body and abhijeet pulled out him from khai both stand up and adi hug abhijeet abhijeet shocked on his reaction he seprate adi from his hug

abhijeet:aap kon hai adi shock abhijeet:aur aap mujhe kaise jaante hai

before adi say something he hold his head with his hand and faint adi hold him and rush toward the hospital

FLASH BACK END

all look toward the adi mantri ji turn toward the acp sir and ask him

mantri ji:to tum yaha q khade ho under jao aur abhijeet milo

salunkhe:sir yeh to abhijeet se milne gaya tha phir

dig sir:par kya ab kya hua pradyuman

acp sir:sir yeh hua hai and he told him everything after listening everyone froze on their place

FLASH BACK START

acp sir move toward abhijeet abhijeet look at him

abhijeet:papa

acp sir and other officer stund in their place

abhijeet:papa aap waha q ruk gaye kya aap mujh se naraz hai me jaanta hn maine jo kiya woh maafi k laiq nahi hai par me majboor tha abhijjet look at acp sir then aap q chup hai papa(scary tone)kahi aap mujhe phir se qaid karne k baare me to nahi soch rahe hai this time acp sir froze

daya:ye tum kya keh rahe ho abhi

abhijeet(to daya)me sach keh raha hn daya everyone shock

dr adi:tum ise jaante ho

abhijeet:aur nahi to kya bhala koi apne chote bhai ko kaise bhool sakta hai

tear come in daya eyes after listening chota bahi from abhijeet mouth

dr adi:tumhe aisa q lagta hai abhijeet k yeh shakhs tumhe qaid kar dega

abhijeet(to adi)q k jab me college me padhta tha na to waha pe na aik larka medical me padhai karta tha to aik din woh college k tarrece pe padh raha tha

dr adi(in confuse)acha woh waha pe q padh raha tha aur koi jaagah nahi thi kya

abhijeet:nahi thi na par exam qareeb tha aur har jaagah pe larke bout loud kar rahe the is liye woh tarrece pe gaya tha phir achank uske kuch pepar udne lag gaye to woh use bachane ki koshish kar raha tha aur isi chakkar me woh tarrece se niche girne wala hi tha k maine use pakd liya

salunkhe:pakd liya kya tum wahi pe the

abhijeet:ha nain bhi wahi pe tha actually mujhe bhi shor(loud)pasand nahi hai aur use bhi

daya:phir kya hua

abhijeet:phir me use uper ki taraf kaichne laga jaise hi maine use uper uthaya mera paon phisal gaya aur main niche gir gaya woh to meri kismat achi thi k jis taraf se me gira us side pe lab tha aur waha ki khidki khuli thi to maine woh pakd liya aur isi chakkar me mujhe chot lag gayi thi phir me chot ki wajah se zyadah dair tak pakd nahi paya aur me niche gir gaya but adi cut

adi:aur tumhare haath paot toot gaye all look toward him dr adi realize what he has said so he correct mera matlab toot gaye honge

abhijeet:ha toot gaye the phir he stoped

dr adi:phir kya

abhijeet(sad tone)phir papa ne mujhe 2 saal k liye qaid kar diya

now everyone froze in their place but acp sir more froze in his place

abhijeet(to daya)daya tum papa se kaho na woh mujhe qaid na kare plz woh tumhari baat kabhi nahi taalte

daya:ha main sir se(abhijeet look at him)mera matlab hai papa se baat karonga

acp sir left the place and salunkhe follow him and all also left the place but abhijeet hold daya hand so he stay with abhijeet

FLASH BACK END

trio look at acp and take a sigh but acp sir look at dr adi

acp sir:adi (adi look at acp sir)kya tum us larke ko jaante ho jis ke baare me abhijeet keh raha tha

dr adi:sir woh me woh larka

acp sir(strong tone)adi

adi with the head down:ha sir

everyone shocked but acp sir who ask him another question

acp sir:kon hai woh larka

adi:sir woh koi aur nahi balke me hn

now acp sir in shock:kya

adi:ji sir woh larka me hi hn

acp sir:tab to tum tum uske pita ka naam bhi jaante ho

adi:ji sir

salunkhe:kya naam hai uk pita ka

adi:pramod

now acp sir become more shocked kya kaha tumne adi pramod

adi:ji sir par aap q chonk gaye kya aap unhe jaante hai

acp sir:nahi bas kuch nahi(he think)pramod aisa kaise kar sakta hai apne baite k saath but he come out his jark after listening a loud noice they all moved there and shocked after see the whole scence infront of their eyes

BHAGOOOOOO ARE KOI HAI JO MUJHE BACHAYE ARE YEH KYA SAB LOGO NE TO JOOTE CHAPPAL UTHA LIYE HONGE MUJHE MARNE K LIYE HAHAHAHA GUYS SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY FOR LATE UPTADE PAR ME KYA KARO MERA LAPTOP HI KHARAB HO GAYA THA AAJ SUBAH SAHI HO KAR AYA HAI TAB JAAKE MAINE YEH LIKHA HAI I KNOW SHORT HAI PAR ISI SE KAAM CHALA LO AAP LOG AUR HA THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING MY STORY

ACHA ME TOH YEH BTANA HI BHOOL GAYI K AAP LOGO KO MERA YEH CHAPPY KESA LAGA BTANA ZAROOR AUR HA REVIEW KARNA MAT BHOOLE NEGATIVE HO YA POSITIVE KARE ZARROR OK GUYS BYE

AND

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	5. Chapter 5

i,m so sooooooooorry guys for late uptade per main kya karon mujhe kuch samajh main nahi araha tha agay kiya likhon so uptade karne main late ho gaya

LOVEABHI:thank you so much

ARTANISH:thankx to your review

AS ANJAANA:thanks aur chakkar kya hai pta chal jayega bohut jald

GUEST:hahahahaha aap per ahsan kar donga is story ko complete kar k aur ha abhijeet sir apne is halat me bhi bohut kuch karne wale hai

JYOTI:thanks aur ha aap ki ye request poori hone wali hai

PRIYA:thanks to review

1:thanks and bohut jald aap ki confusion dur ho jayegi

KHALSA:thanks to review but khalsa mere story me pramod abhijeet sir ka baap hai ya nahi bohut jald pta chal jayega q k is me bhi aik raaz hai

FAIRY:thanks yaar aur abhijeet sir k haath paon jo hai woh sahi hai unki sirf kuch haddiyan(bond)tooti thi jo sahi ho gaye hai

SHRISTHA:thank you for your comment

KHUSHI MEHTA:thanks aur li jiye maine aap k review ka reply bhi de diya

RUKHMANI:thanks to you and i will show that how acp sir and daya handle his dear abhijeet

NAINA MALIK:thank you for liking my story

so guys here is next uptade

ABHIJEET KA ACP K GHAR ME PEHLA QADAM

acp sir come out his thought after listening the loud noise and all moved toward there and everyong shocked after see the whole scence infront of their eyes

but in mean time acp sir come out his shock and run toward there and hold the person before falling on the floor and shout abhijeet he pat abhijeet cheeck to bring him conciouse but failed so he called daya who take abhijeet in his arm and move toward the room and made lay dawn abhijeet on bad dr,adi entre his room and chack abhijeet condition after the chacking he turn toward all who look at him with scare especially acp sir and daya dr,adi assured him that he is fine now all take a sigh acp sir come out the room and moved toward the doctor jiski collar abhijeet ne pakdi(hold)thi daya and other also follow him after reach near doctor he ask him

acp sir:aap theek hai doctor

doctor:ha acp sahab main theek hn

acp sir:acha kya aap mujhe bta sakte hai exactly yaha pe kya hua hai

before the doctor give answer a women come between them and she told him everything

FLASH BACK START:

a women entre the hospital she hold the 6 year boy in her arm she called the doctor a doctor come and chack the boy he saw a blood in his body he ask her that what happend him she tell that accident doctor say him to go in reception and take the form and full him as well as pay money she ask him how much money have to pay doctor said him 2lakhs the women shocked becoz she has no 2lakhs bcoz she is poor she tell to doctor that i have no money so doctor say her that why are you come here if you have no money the women fold her hand infront of the doctor and say him in teary tone

the women:please doctor aap mere bete ka ilaj kare main tab tak aap ko paise jama(collect)kar k deti hn

doctor:nahi aisa nahi ho sakta aap pehle 2lakhs rupay reception me jama kar dain uske baad ilaj hoga warna

the women:nahi doctor sahab aap please aisa mat kare

but doctor do not listen her he was about to moved when someone give him tight push and the doctor collied with the wall the person move toward him and hold his collar with anger

the person in anger:kya kaha aap ne doctor aap is bache ka ilaj nahi karenge jab tak yeh aurat(he pointed the women)aap k is hospital k reception main 2lakhs rupay jama nahi kar deti

doctor:dekhiye yeh rule hai is hospital ka bhi aur baki hospitalon ka bhi

the person same anger:bhad main gayi aisi rule ka kya aik bache ki jaan ki kimaat in hospital aur paison se badh kar hai

doctor:dekhiye jo rule hai main wohi bta raha hn aur aap hote koun hai mujhse yeh sab kehne wale

the person in more anger: main koun hota hn aap ko yeh btana main zaroori nahi samajhta magr aap aik baat dhiyan se sun le agr is bache ko kuch bhi hua na to is bache k bad per aap honge aur aap ka ilaj main karonga aur aap he turn toward the women paison ki chinta mat kare uska inteezam ho jayega aur aap(to doctor)is bache ka ilaj shuro kar de to aap k liye acha hoga phir bhi agr aap jaanta chahte hai me koun hn to sune crimnal khouf se mujhe abhijeet kehte hai mera dost mujhe sharpshooter bulata hai aur mera sir mujhe 2nd in command kehte hai aur log mujhe .abhijeet kehte hai

doctor shocked after listening this few minute letter abhijeet also realize what he said now his head start spaining and he faint before he falling acp sir come near him and hold him by his hand

FLASH BACK END:

everyond stund after listening this acp sir boil in anger he moved toward the doctor and stand infront of doctor

acp sir:shukar kare k usne toh sirf aap ka collar pakda hai agr main hota na uski jagah to main kuch aur hi karta but he remember someting he turn toward the doctor and ask him aik minute doctor aik minute kya kaha usne aap se phir kahiye zara

all look at acp that why he ask him again

doctor:usne kaha k log use .abhijeet k naam se jaante hai

now everyone froze in their place but acp sir and daya haapy bcoz they know that their dear abhijeet will come back very soon but mantri ji dig and dcp sir confused

mantri ji:but yeh kaise mumkin ho sakta hai jab k use kuch bhi yaad nahi hai

dig and dcp sir:ha hum bhi yahi soch rahe k yeh kaise mumkin hai

dr salunkhe:mumkin hai sir aisa hona mumkin hai

dcp sir:woh kaise salunkhe

dr salunkhe:maine abhi abhijeet ka report chack kiya hai us se yeh maloom hota hai k abhijeet k dimag k hisse main koi chot nahi hai

dig sir and other confused becoz abhijeet fall on khai after that he had no damage in his brain infact he had no big wound his body dr,salunkhe and dr,adi look at them so he continue

:main jaanta hn aap log kya soch rahe actually humain abhijeet k khaan me kafi ziyadah drags mila hai aur shayad use jhatka bhi diya gaya hai dimag main jis k karan abhijeet ko us ke ateet k kuch hisse yaad aya hai aur abhijeet ne woh sab humse share bhi kiya hai aur ho sakta hai k hum use yaad hai magr shock dene ki wajah se hamari tasweer uske dimag k kisi hisse main dafan hai jo dheere dheere use yaad aajayega bus hamain agr kuch karna hai to sirf inteezar uske yaadasht loutne ka uske baad hai hamain pta chal sakta hai k exactly uske saath hua kiya tha

acp sir:per aisa kaise ho sakta hai salunkhe

daya:ho sakta hai sir q nahi ho sakta

dig sir:aur woh kaise daya

daya:sir mujhe lagta hai k abhijeet apni car se koud gaya hoga khai main girne se pahle chonke hum shock main the to hamain kuch nahi dikha hoga aur phir mantri ji par hamla karne waalon ne use apne saath le gaye honge aur uske ssath yeh sab kuch kiya hoga

acp sir:ha ho sakta hai daya aisa ho sakta hai

in mean time their chat was cut becoz abhijeet come in consiouse and nurse informed him about that they all moved toward abhijeet where they found abhijeet sat on bad acp sir come near abhijeet and sat beside him he hold abhijeet hand in his hand

acp sir(soft tone)kaise ho beta

abhijeet:main theek hn papa aur main yaha kaise aya main to waha but daya cut

daya:ha tum behosh hogaye the to hum tumhe yaha le kar agaye

acp sir:acha abhijeet tum waha kaise gaye tum to apne room main the aur hum room k bahar aur(to daya)daya tum bhi to abhijeet k saath the na phir

daya:ha sir par abhijeet ne kaha k use piyaas lagi hai aur paani bhi nahi tha yaha pe toh main paani lene k liy gaya tha par abhijeet (abhijeet look at him)i mean dada aap waha kaise gaye

all look at him with smile

abhijeet:woh main woh

acp sir:ha bolo beta

abhijeet(low tone)khidki se

acp sir and other in shock:kya

acp sir try to scold him but his senior stop him after see abhijeet scary face abhijeet look at dr salunkhe then ask daya

abhijeet(to daya)daya yeh koun hai he pointed toward salunkhe sir aisa lag raha jaise main inhe jaanta hn par yaad nahi araha hai and he hold his hand try to rememeber but salunkhe sir divert his mind after saying this

salunkhe sir:beta main aap k papa ka chota bhai yani aap k choti papa acp sir look at his buddy who signal him something who unnoticed by abhijeet eyes

abhijeet:yeh aap log isharon isharon main kya baat kar rahe hai

salunkhe and acp sir shocke that how abhijeet know about that then acp sir murmured yaadasht chali gayi phir bhi apna sharpmind chala raha hai everyone hide their smile after listening this abhijeet turn his eyes toward dr,adi

abhijeet:dr adi kya aap mera discharge pepar ready kar sakte hai

dr,adi in shock:woh q abhijeet i mean abhi aap poori tarah se theek nahi hai

abhijeet:main theek hn dr,adi bas aap mujhe jald se jald is jail se azaad kar dain to badi meherbaani hogi aap ki

dr,adi:jail aap isi jail kehte hai

abhijeet:jai ha main ise jail kehata hn q k yeh mere liye aik jail ki tarah hai bas aur kuch nahi

dr,adi:but aap q nahi rehna chahte hai yaha

now abhijeet mood turn to in irritate and angry mood

abhijeet(in anger)q ka kiya matlab hai dr adi main yaha rehna nahi chahta bus aur agr aap jaanna chahte hai k main yaha q kyun nahi rehna chahta hai iski wajah hai aap k hospital k faltu rule suna aap ne faltu rule jahan paison ki ziyadah ahmiyat hai na k jaanon ki aur main aisi jagah rehna bilkul bhi pasan nahi karta aur main apne aankhon k saamne yeh sab ho kabhi nahi dekh sakta jab bhi koi ameer(rich)aadmi ya phir uska beta ye koi rishtedaar admit hota hai to doctor unke irdgird ghoomte hai aur agr kisi gareeb(poor)me se ho to bus bistar pe pade raho aur doctor ko uski koi khabar nahi q kyun k unke pass paise nahi hai nahi dr adi main aisi jagah hargiz nahi reh sakta

dr,adi:jaisa aap soch rahe hai abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hai aap to but abhijeet cut

abhijeet(same anger)main to kya doctor ha dekha nahi abhi aap ne k kaise us doctor ne ilaj karne se saaf mana kar diya q k us aurat k pass paisa nahi tha aur doctor saab to unhe bas rule hi btaye ja rahe the bus rule aur aap keh rahe hai k main yaha kyun nahi rehna chahta hn wajah jaan li aap ne dr,adi noded in yes to mera discharge pepar ready karde bus thank you

dr,adi leave from there before he leving he murmur sahi kaha acp sir ne is k baare main yaadasht chali gayi lekin taivar .abhijeet ki huh a ldy doctor come there she asked him what happend he say nothing she saw abhijeet before he say something dr,adi stop him and both come out the room and adi told her everything dr,adi come with discharge pepar where abhijeet ask him about lady dr,adi tell him that she is his wife diya abhijeet ask him anoter question

abhijeet:acha to aap ki shaadi love marriege ha arrenged

dr,adi:love marriege par aap kyun punch rahe hai

abhijeet:nahi woh bus kuch log apne doston se is baare main share karte hai na is liye waise aap ne bhi share kiya hoga kisi se

this tim dr,adi face turn to gloomy

abhijeet:kya hua maine kuch galat keh diya kya

dr,adi:nahi

abhijeet:to phir aap itne udaas q hogaye

dr,adi:woh actually maine is baare main apne dost se share nahi kar paya tha is liye

abhijeet(in confuse)woh q?

dr,adi:(sad tone)q k jab main use btane gaya to woh sab kuch bhool chuka khud ko bhi

abhijeet:magr aap to nahi bhule the use phir aap ne q nahi btaya dr,adi look at him shock yes why he not share his happiness with him he didn;t forget abhijeet he come out his jark from abhijeet voice he look at abhijeet maana k woh gussa karte magr unhe yeh baat to sakun deti k ha koi hai jo uske baare me jaanta hai ziyadah nahi to kuch to jaanta hai

dr,adi:aap ko kaise pta k woh gussa karte

abhijeet(smile)ab use kuch yaad nahi hoga to woh gussa to karenge magr ha main yeh baat yakeen k saath keh sakta hn k uske zindagi main aik aisa shakhs ayega jo jiske pass us se bhi ziyada dard hoga aik ko apna sab kuch yaad hai phir bhi woh takleef main hoga aur aik ko yaad na hone ki wajah se takleef main hoga ab jab dono ka dard aik sa hoga to shayad dono aik dusre k bohut ache dost ban sakte hai

dr,adi:agr use woh dost mil gaya hoga ro kya mujhe us se apni woh khushi share karni chahiye ya nahi

abhijeet think few minute then:kehni chahiye is main do faide hai

dr,adi:wo kaise

abhijeet:woh aise aik to aap ka bojh halka ho jayega aur dusra use apni pichli zindagi ka kuch hissa bhi maloom ho jayega

dr,adi:main koshish karonga

abhijeet:zaroor kare koshish na kar k haar maanna aik cop aur dusre doctor ko suit nahi karta acha main to bhool gaya aap mera dicharge pepar to lekar aye hai na

dr,adi give to acp and acp sir sign on discharge pepar after doing all formalities acp sir turn toward abhijeet

acp sir:abhijeet tum ready ho jao hamain ghar bhi jana hai

abhijeet:ji papa main abhi ready hota hn abhijeet start to ready and other people come out from room

acp sir(to salunkhe)salunkhe aik kaam karo tum apne ghar se kuch kapde lekar mere ghar ajao aur(to daya)tum bhi apne aur abhijeet k kuch kapde lekar ajao theek hai magr dhiyaan se abhijeet ko is baat ka pta chalne nahi chahiye

salunkhe(in confuse)yaar daya ka to theek hai per main q?

acp sir in irritate tone abe jo tum abhi room main abhijeet ko keh rahe the k beta main tumhare chote papa hn us waqt q nahi socha

salunkhe sir(same acp)are to maine jaan bojh kar na todhi kiya hai woh to bus abhijeet k dimag ko kisi aur cheez ki taraf karna tha to keh diya

acp sir:ha keh diya pta ab mera kya hoga

salunkhe:kya hoga matlab kya hai tumhara boss

acp sir(naughty tone)hona kya hai bichara abhijeet aur main

salunkhe(in anger)oye tum dono kaha se bichare hue

acp sir(same naughty)aur nahi to kya aik daya jo abhijeet ko lootega aur aik jise ab tum lootoge

salunkhe(same anger)kya kaha tumne pradyuman main tumhain lootta hn

acp sir:aur nahi to kya tabhi to keh raha hn hum bichare baap bete ka kya hoga aur upar se tum aur daya khate ho oily khana aur hum dono healty food pta nahi abhijeet punchain ka to kya hoga

salunkhe sir:kuch nahi hoga bus bahana bna dena

acp sir:ha aisa keh rahe ho jaise maine kaha k bahi dekho ise na oily khana bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai woh to bus aaj kha k dekh raha hai aur woh maan gaya hai

salunkhe sir:aur nahi to kya

acp sir:bewakoof samajh rakha hai kya abhijeet ko waise aik baat to pakki hai agay bohut maza ane waala hai

salunkhe:woh kaise boss

acp sir:bhai jin do shakhson main hamesha fight hota tha aaj woh dono aik dusron ko kya keh kar k bulayenge abhijeet tumhe kahe ga chote papa aur tum use abhijeet beta he start laughing he stop then pta nahi salunkhe kya haal hoga tumhara but jo bhi hoga mujhe to bohut maza ayega salunkhe tu to gaya and he again start laughing but his senior and his officer who work his under feeling shooth in their heart especially salunkhe who see his buddy in haapy mood after a long time

salunkhe:jee nahi dekhna is baar woh meri ziyada sunega tumhara nahi

acp sir:salunkhe khuwaab dekhna chod de jab apne asal roop main woh meri sunta hai to is roop main woh meri kitni sunega kuch andaaza hai tumhe

salunkhe:acha par main nahi maanta

acp sir:chal tujhe aik jalwa dikha hi deta hn main and he entre abhijeet room after few minute abhijeet com out from room and come near salunkhe sir

salunkhe sir feel scare

abhijeet:aah chote papa mujhe aap se kuch kehna hai

salunkhe sir:ha kaho beta

abhijeet:kya aap mujhe aaj shopping kra sakte hai apne paison se

salunkhe in shock:kya nahi

abhijeet:nahi(sad tone)iska matlab aap mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte acha hota agr me wapis nahi ata

salunkhe in pain:abhijeet (abhijeet look at him)mera woh matlab nahi tha chalo main tumhe shopping karwata hn aaj theek hai

abhijeet(happy tone)sach

salunkhe sir see the shining in abhijeet eyes then reply much but in mean time acp sir come

acp sir:nahi abhijeet is waqt nahi pehle ghar chalo abhi tum theek nahi ho jaise hi tumhare tabiyat main kuch farq ata hai yeh tumhe shopping karane le jayenge(to salunkhe)hai na salunkhe salunkhe look at hi firy glance acp sir tried to conrol his laugh

abhijeet:theek hai papa jaise aap kehte hai

acp sri:acha tum jaake gadi me baito hum ate hai

abhijeet:ji and he moved from there here acp sir start laugh and salunkhe just look at him in anger acp sir stop

salunkhe(in anger)kya kaha tumne usse boss

acp sir(smile)kuch nahi bas itna kaha k tum use shopping karwane waale ho aaj aur woh maan gaya

salunkhe(same anger)sahi kaha tum ne pradyuman us halat main bhi woh mtumhare ilawa aur kisi ka nahi sunta tha aur is halat main bhi he take a sigh pta nahi mera kya hoga

acp sir:jo hoga dekha jayega filhaal abhi chalo abhijeet hamara wait kar raha hoga gadi main

salunkhe:ha chalo

and they both moved toward the car and other also left the hospital after 25 minute they trio reach in their destination and they come out from car abhijeet found daya in door he feel that he is not coming here for the first time but he also came here many time but he don't know when but he come out from his thought from acp sir voice

acp sir:kya hua beta ruk q gaye ander aao abhijeet:ha papa aya and he come inside the home after entre the home some voice and bulary picture come infront of his eyes acp sir feel some thing wrong he turn back and shocked

UFF AKHIR HO GAYA AB GUYS AAP LOGO KI BAARI HAI CHALE JALDI SE BTAYE K CHAPPY KAISA HAI AUR REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULE IS BAAR TO REVIEW MENIUM 30 NAHI TO AGLA CHAPPY NAHI MILEGA AAP LOGO AGAR AAP ISE DHAMKI SAMAJHTE HAI TO WOHI SAHI AND HA SORRY FOR LATE UPTADE AND MISTAKE

BYE GUYS

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	6. Chapter 6

hi guys how r u all? ok soory for late uptade and reason is busy in work

PALAK96: it's ok and thanks for review

JYOTI:thanks for review but i can't uptade daily sorry for this

GUEST:thanks to you

FAIRY:thanks and zaroor add karonga

RUKMANI:THANKS AGAY BHI HANSI AYEGI

KHASLA:ha agay bohut fun hoga masti hogi

SUKHMANI:thanks for your review

KHUSHI MEHTA:thank you and my family is good

PINKY:THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY

PRIYA:thanks to you

AS ANJAANA:thanks and agay bhi band bohut bajne wali hai dr sahab k

ao here is the story

ACP AUR DAYA KA ABHIJEET K LIYE PYAAR

acp sir turn back and saw abhijeet hold his head with his hand and other hand he hold the wall he close his eyes and tear drop his eyes in pain acp sir shout abhijeet and with the loud voice of acp daya and salunkhe turn they also moved toward sir hold abhijeet and ask him in concare tone.

acp sir(in concare)kya hua beta sir main dard ho raha hai kya?

abhijeet:ha papa bohut dard ho raha nahi mujhe aisa q lag raha hai jaise main is ghar main pehle bhi achuka(came here) saari tasweerain aur awaazain bhi sunai de rahi main kisi ko sir keh kar pukar raha mere peeche se koi mujhe boss bula raha hai aur papa bohut saare logo k hasne ki awaaz bhi sunai de rahi lag raha hai jaise main in tasweeron ko aur awaazon ko jaanta suna hai maine yeh awaazain mujhe kuch samajh main nahi araha hai sir dard se phata jaa raha sir look at his buddy with worried buddy signal him something who he noded then abhijeet.

acp sir(soft tone)beta aisa kuch nahi tabiyaat abhi theek nahi hui hai na is liye tumhe yeh sab ho room main chalte hai waha pe tum aram karna theek hai.

abhijeet noded and he moved toward the room with the help of acp sir and daya and salunkhe sir also go with reached the room abhijeet lay down on bed and acp sir sat beside sir crassing his hair with pure love and other side daya hold abhijeet hand with his own hand and salunkhe just look at his buddy. he was happy becoz all wishes of his buddy now will complete who he missed with his own abhijeet slowly slowly turn in deep mean time acp sir phone ring up he look at caller id then his face expression chanceged he pick up the cell.

acp sir:ha sir ji sir woh abhi theek hai yes sir hum abhi aate hai sir ok sir bye sir and he cut the call then look at salunkhe Dig sir ka call hai hamian abhi bulaya hai.

daya(worried tone)sir kya mujhe bhi aana hai aap logo k saath both look at him nahi woh abhijeet ki haalat but acp sir cut

acp sir:nahi daya unho ne bus hum dono ko bulaya hai

salunkhe:aur nahi to kya bhai unhe bhi pta hai

daya in confeused:kya pta hai sir.

salunkhe in smile:yahi k agar woh tumhain bhi bula lain to tum to chal do ge hamare saath magr tumhara dil aur dimag dono abhijeet k pass hi reh jayega

q boss theek kaha na maine

acp sir:bilkul theek kaha tumne salunkhe

daya shy smile:kya sir aap log bhi

after recieving shy smile both acp sir and salunkhe brust out in laugh and they both start to move but some one hold acp sir hand acp sir turn and he saw abhijeet hold his hand so acp sir ask him in soft tone.

acp sir(soft tone)kya hua beta kuch kehna .

abhijeet:papa aap kahi jaa rahe hai.

acp sir:ha beta mujhe aik zaroori kaam se jaana hai.

abhijeet:kya aap ka jaana zaroori hai aaj aap chutti nahi le sakte papa.

after listening this acp sir lost in his thought

NAKUL HAS HIGH FEVER ACP SIR WORRIED FOR HIS SON HE WAS SAT BESIDE HIS SON AND CRASSING HIS HIAR IN MEAN TIME ACP SIR PHONE RING HE PICK UP THE PHONE

ACP SIR:HA SIR KYA ABHI AANA ZAROORI HAI THEEK HAI SIR MAIN ABHI AATA HN AND HE CUT THE CALL

ACP SIR:SORRY BETA PAR MUJHE ABHI JAANA HOGA

NAKUL:KYA AAP JAAN ZAROORI HAI AAJ AAP CHUTTI LE NAHI SAKTA PAPA MERE LIYE PLZ

ACP SIR:SORRY BETA PAR MERA JAANA BOHUT ZAROORI HAI

NAKUL:MATLAB AAP K LIYE DUTY ZIYADA ZAROORI HAI APNE BETE SE BHI ZIYADA

ACP SIR:NAHI NAKUL AISI KOI BAAT NAHI HAI

NAKUL:MUJHE KUCH NAHI PTA MAGR AAJ AAP NAHI JAYENGE BUS

PRESENT:

acp sir come out from his thought by abhijeet voice he look at abhijeet

abhijeet:kya hua papa aap kaha kho gaye.

acp sir:kuch nahi beta mera jaan zaroori hai agr main nahi gaya to aik bada mujrim hamare haath se nikl jayega phir woh yaha tabaahi machaiyega kya tum chahte ho aisa kuch ho agr tum chahte ho to theek hai main chutti but immediately abhijeet cut

abhijeet:nahi papa aap jaye main theek hn waise bhi mujhse ziyada logo ko aap ki zaroorat hai

acp sir look at him with proud then:yeh hui na baat tum fikr mat karo tumhara yeh chota bhia hai na tumhare saath tum us se baat karna theek hai

abhijeet noded in yes acp sir kissed on his forhead and then salunkhe:chal salunkhe chalte hai

salunkhe:ha boss chalo

abhijeet:chote papa salunkhe look at him he continue aap log jaldi ayega mujhe na aap logo se bohut saari baatain karni hai

salunkhe:theek hai mere bache hum bohut jald aane ki koshish karenge

acp sir:ab chal salunkhe

now both leave the room before living the room salunkh also kissed on abhijeet and daya forhead.

AT CID BUREAU:

acp sir enter with salunkhe where he found mantri ji,dig sir and dcp sir

mantri ji:acha hua acp tum aa gaye

acp sir:kya hua sir aap log bohut pareshaan lag rahe hai

dig sir:ha pradyuman baat hi kuch aisi hai

salunkhe:kaisi baat sir kuch hua hai kya.

dcp sir:hua nahi hai salunkhe per hone wala hai

acp (worried tone)kya hone waala hai sir.

mantri ji tell him something after listening this acp sir boil in anger and salunkhe si feel worried for abhijeet.

acp sir in anger:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir aap log jaante bhi hai is se abhijeet pe kya asar hone waala hai

dig sir:hum jaante hai pradyuman per hum kya kar sakte hai hq se order aya hai

salunkhe:per sir kuch to karna hoga abhi to uski haalat bohut hi kharab hai agr uper se hum yeh karenge to sir is main uski jaan bhi jaa sakti hai sir hum yeh risk nahi utha sakte sir hum use doobara khone ka khatra nahi le sakte sorry sir per aap kuch bhi kar k hq waalon se time le lain

dcp sir:hum jaante hai salunkhe magr yeh jaanna bhi to zaroori hai k use kiddnap kisne kiya hai aur phir mantri ji per doobara hamla bhi ho sakta hai

acp sir:ha sir hum jaante hai aur sir unke protect k liye hum log hai na phir yeh sab karne ki kya zarrorat hai sir

mantri ji:acp tum samajhne ki koshish karo yeh karna zaroori hai

salunkhe:theek hai sir hum maan laite hai par daya ka kya sir woh maanega nahi sir woh kabhi nahi maanega sir

dig sir:hum us se baat karte hai dekhta hai woh kya kehta hai and he dail daya number.

ACP SIR HOUSE:

daya sat beside abhijeet and chat with abhijeet

daya:ab kaisa lag raha hai tumhe boss

abhijeet:yeh tum mujhe boss q bula rahe ho tum to mujhe dada keh kar bulate ho na phir

daya(prov)yeh kya kar rahe ho daya tum bhool kaise gaye k tumhare saamne jo shakhs hai woh koi aur nahi balke cid k sharp mind .abhijeet hai he come out his thought from abhijeet voice.

abhijeet:kya hua daya kaha kho gaye.

daya:kuch nahi bo and he stop dada bus main kabhi kabhi aap ko pyaar se boss bula laita hn

abhijeet:acha

daya:ha bilkul

here abhijeet hold his head daya got panic after see him like this

daya:kya hua dada aap theek to hai na

abhijeet:ha bus sir (head)main thoda dard ho raha hai

daya:tum laite raho main abhi aata hn ha tum hilna mat theek hai.

and he goes after few minute he come with the balm and he start apply the balm on abhijeet head abhijeet feeling sooth .

daya:ab theek lag raha hai dada aap ko

abhijeet:ha daya ab theek lag raha hai

daya:tum laite raho main haath dho k aata hn and he goes the washroom in mean time daya phone ring abhijeet look at daya phone daya was not present there so he pick up the phone

on the phone:hello daya

abhijeet:daya to nahi hai aap kon

dig sir:main dig baat kar raha hn cid se

abhijeet:acha daya to yaha nahi hai aap ko kuch kaam hai kya

dig sir:nahi kuch khas kaam nahi bus usse kuch baat karni hai

abhijeet:koi baat nahi sir jaise hi woh aata hai main use bhej donga

dig sir immediately:nahi use aane ki zaroorat nahi hai main usse phone per baat karlonga

abhijeet:nahi sir zahir nahi k har baat phone per hi ki jaye kuch baatain aamne saamne ho to acha hai acha sir daya aa raha hai main phone rakhta hn bye sir and he cut the call

in bureau dig sir look at acp then:lag nahi raha tha jo shakhs phone per baat kar raha hai woh aik aam admi hai

acp sir:q sir aisa kya hua hai

dig sir:kya hua hai tumhara officer abhijeet daya ko yaha bhej raha hai

salunkhe:kya magr sir uski tabiyat to

dig sir:ha magr woh keh raha tha k har baat phone per nahi ki jaate hai kuch baatain aamne saamne ho to acha hai

in acp sir house daya come out from washroom and moved toward abhijeet

daya:kya hua hai abhijeet

abhijeet:pta nahi kyu daya per mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise papa ko tumhari zaroorat hai

daya:ha to waha pe aur log bhi to hai

abhijeet:ha magr tum main aur un main bohut farak hai daya aik kaam karo tum bureau jao aur dekho waha kya ho raha hai

daya:magr boss tumhari tabiyat

abhijeet:main bilkul theek hn tum jao agr mujhe kuch bhi ajeeb sa lage to tumhain call kar donga ab jao

daya:theek hai magr tum call kar dena theek hai

abhijeet:ha theek hai baba ab jao

and daya moved toward bureau here abhijeet close his eyes and he saw some bluray picture infront of his eyes an also some voice and scream in pain

AT CID BUREAU:

daya enter in bureau he shocked after see mantri ji,dig sir and dcp sir he feel scare inside his heaart

daya:sir aap log yaha

dig sir:aao daya hamain tumse kuch baat karni hai

daya scary tone:kya baat karni hai kuch hua hai kya

dcp sir:dekho daya ghabrao mat tum pehle baito to sahi

and daya sit down beside acp sir

dcp sir:dekho daya hum tumse jo baat kehne jaa rahe hai ho sakta hai tum gussa karo per yekin karo daya yeh zarrori hai

daya more scary tone:kya zaroori hai sir

dig sir:daya hamain abhijeet ko hypnotize kar k usse woh sab kuch jaana hai jo 11 mahine main uske saath hua

daya get up from his chair with great jark and all look at him

dig sir continue his talk:ho bhi sakta hai use shock bhi dena pade

now daya look at him great shock acp sir come near daya and placed his hand on daya shoulder daya look at acp sir then he take back step

daya (scary tone)nahi yeh nahi kar sakte aap log ma main ais aisa nahi hone don donga nahi hone donga

dcp sir:daya

daya in anger:kya daya sir kya abhi to aik din bhi nahi hua poori tarah se use aaye hue aur aap log aise baatain kar hai nahi main aisa hargiz nahi hone donga

(teary tone)uski tabiyat abhi tak theek nahi hui hai poori tarah se aur aap log use shock dene ki baat kar rahe hai aap ko pta hai sir abhi bhi uske sir main dard ho raha hai acp sir look at him in shock ha sir use dard ho raha hai phir bhiusne mujhe bhej diya q k dig sir ne phone kiya tha is liye sirf is liye usne mujhe bhej diya

acp:daya jab tum aa rahe the tab ky woh theek tha

daya:nahi sir poori tarah se nahi

salunkhe:phir tum q aaye

daya:sir usne mujhe nahi btaya k dig sir ka phone aya hai usne to mujhe yeh keh kar bheja hai k aap ko meri zaroorat hai

acp sir in anger:is haalat main bhi sahab apna dimaag chala rahe hai

but theit talk was cut becoz acp sir phone ring up he pick up the cell

acp sir:ha manohar (in shock)kya woh theek to hai na and the cell fall from acp sir hand all look at him in worried (to salunkhe and daya)abhijeet seedhi(stair)se gir(fall)gaya hai uske sir main chot lagi hai(to his senior)sorry sir per mujhe jaana hoga chal salunkhe

and both and daya rush out from bureau and they reached in acp sir house they enter in house and found abhijeet on sofa in unconcious state trio moved toward abhijeet daya who first reach near abhijeet he pat abhijeet check to bring him concious but he failed so he took abhijeet in his arm and moved toward the room daya keep abhijeet on bed salunkhe come forward and chacked abhijeet

salunkhe:lagta hai isne kuch aisa dekh liya hai jo in 11 mahinon se connected hai

acp sir sit beside abhijeet and hold his hand then:pta nahi ise aur kitni takleef sehna padega itne saalon se jo takleef woh sehta aa raha hai kya woh kam tha jo ab aur badh gaya hai

daya:ha sir pta nahi q abhijeet k saath hi yeh sab kuch hota hai per nahi ab hum aisa kuch nahi hone denge

salunkhe:theek kaha tumne daya hum aisa kuch bhi nahi hone denge abhijeet k saath

acp sir feel abhijeet movement few minute letter abhijeet come in concious

acp sir(soft tone)abhijeet beta tum theek to hona

daya:ha dada kya hua tha aap ko

salunkhe:bolo bacha

abhijeet want to say something but again he faint in acp sir chest and acp sir look at salunkhe with worried expression who is also in same position

HI GUYS SAMI IS BACK HA HA JAANTA HN AAP SAB LOG NARAZ HAI MUJHE YEH BHI PTA HAI K MERI BEHAN ISHA NE KAHA THA WOH POST KAR DEGI MAGR WOH KYA KARTI BICHARI PER ITNA PREASURE JO PADH GIYA THA MAIN HOSPITALIZE HO GAYA THA INFACTION KI WAJAH SE AUR UPER USKA EXAM BHI SHURU HO GAYA TO WOH UPTADE NAHI KAR PAYE ANYWAYS MAIN AAJ HI AYA HN HOSPITAL SE GHAR WAALON NE TO SAKHTI SE MANA KIYA HAI PER MAINE CHUPKE SE LIKH DIYA BUT GUYS MAIN AAP LOGO KO BTA DN NEXT CHAPPY BHI THODA LAIT HAI ANG GUS THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT ME AND HA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

BYE

AND

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys how r u all? ok soory for late uptade and reason is busy in work

PALAK96: it's ok and thanks for review

JYOTI:thanks for review but i can't uptade daily sorry for this

GUEST:thanks to you

FAIRY:thanks and zaroor add karonga

RUKMANI:THANKS AGAY BHI HANSI AYEGI

KHASLA:ha agay bohut fun hoga masti hogi

SUKHMANI:thanks for your review

KHUSHI MEHTA:thank you and my family is good

PINKY:THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY

PRIYA:thanks to you

AS ANJAANA:thanks and agay bhi band bohut bajne wali hai dr sahab k

ao here is the story

ACP AUR DAYA KA ABHIJEET K LIYE PYAAR

acp sir turn back and saw abhijeet hold his head with his hand and other hand he hold the wall he close his eyes and tear drop his eyes in pain acp sir shout abhijeet and with the loud voice of acp daya and salunkhe turn they also moved toward sir hold abhijeet and ask him in concare tone.

acp sir(in concare)kya hua beta sir main dard ho raha hai kya?

abhijeet:ha papa bohut dard ho raha pta nahi mujhe aisa q lag raha hai jaise main is ghar main pehle bhi achuka(came here) bohut saari tasweerain aur awaazain bhi sunai de rahi jaise main kisi ko sir keh kar pukar raha hn mere peeche se koi mujhe boss bula raha hai aur papa bohut saare logo k hasne ki awaaz bhi sunai de rahi lag raha hai jaise main in tasweeron ko jaanta hn aur kahi to suna hai maine yeh awaazain mujhe kuch samajh main nahi araha hai sir dard se phata jaa raha acp sir look at his buddy with worried and his buddy signal him something who he noded then abhijeet.

acp sir(soft tone)beta aisa kuch nahi hai tumhari tabiyaat abhi theek nahi hui hai na is liye tumhe yeh sab ho raha hai room main chalte hai waha pe tum aram karna theek hai.

abhijeet noded and he moved toward the room with the help of acp sir and daya and salunkhe sir also go with them they reached the room abhijeet lay down on bed and acp sir sat beside abhijeet acp sir crassing his hair with pure love and other side daya hold abhijeet hand with his own hand and salunkhe just look at his buddy. he was happy becoz all wishes of his buddy now will complete who he missed with his own son. abhijeet slowly slowly turn in deep sleep in mean time acp sir phone ring up he look at caller id then his face expression chanceged he pick up the cell.

acp sir:ha sir ji sir woh abhi theek hai yes sir hum abhi aate hai sir ok sir bye sir and he cut the call then look at salunkhe Dig sir ka call hai hamian abhi bulaya hai.

daya(worried tone)sir kya mujhe bhi aana hai aap logo k saath both look at him nahi woh abhijeet ki haalat but acp sir cut

acp sir:nahi daya unho ne bus hum dono ko bulaya hai

salunkhe:aur nahi to kya bhai unhe bhi pta hai

daya in confeused:kya pta hai sir.

salunkhe in smile:yahi k agar woh tumhain bhi bula lain to tum to chal do ge hamare saath magr tumhara dil aur dimag dono abhijeet k pass hi reh jayega

q boss theek kaha na maine

acp sir:bilkul theek kaha tumne salunkhe

daya shy smile:kya sir aap log bhi

after recieving shy smile both acp sir and salunkhe brust out in laugh and they both start to move but some one hold acp sir hand acp sir turn and he saw abhijeet hold his hand so acp sir ask him in soft tone.

acp sir(soft tone)kya hua beta kuch kehna .

abhijeet:papa aap kahi jaa rahe hai.

acp sir:ha beta mujhe aik zaroori kaam se jaana hai.

abhijeet:kya aap ka jaana zaroori hai aaj aap chutti nahi le sakte papa.

after listening this acp sir lost in his thought

NAKUL HAS HIGH FEVER ACP SIR WORRIED FOR HIS SON HE WAS SAT BESIDE HIS SON AND CRASSING HIS HIAR IN MEAN TIME ACP SIR PHONE RING HE PICK UP THE PHONE

ACP SIR:HA SIR KYA ABHI AANA ZAROORI HAI THEEK HAI SIR MAIN ABHI AATA HN AND HE CUT THE CALL

ACP SIR:SORRY BETA PAR MUJHE ABHI JAANA HOGA

NAKUL:KYA AAP KA JAANA ZAROORI HAI AAJ AAP CHUTTI LE NAHI SAKTA PAPA MERE LIYE PLZ

ACP SIR:SORRY BETA PAR MERA JAANA BOHUT ZAROORI HAI

NAKUL:MATLAB AAP K LIYE DUTY ZIYADA ZAROORI HAI APNE BETE SE BHI ZIYADA

ACP SIR:NAHI NAKUL AISI KOI BAAT NAHI HAI

NAKUL:MUJHE KUCH NAHI PTA MAGR AAJ AAP NAHI JAYENGE BUS

PRESENT:

acp sir come out from his thought by abhijeet voice he look at abhijeet

abhijeet:kya hua papa aap kaha kho gaye.

acp sir:kuch nahi beta mera jaan zaroori hai agr main nahi gaya to aik bada mujrim hamare haath se nikl jayega phir woh yaha tabaahi machaiyega kya tum chahte ho aisa kuch ho agr tum chahte ho to theek hai main chutti but immediately abhijeet cut

abhijeet:nahi papa aap jaye main theek hn waise bhi mujhse ziyada logo ko aap ki zaroorat hai

acp sir look at him with proud then:yeh hui na baat tum fikr mat karo tumhara yeh chota bhia hai na tumhare saath tum us se baat karna theek hai

abhijeet noded in yes acp sir kissed on his forhead and then salunkhe:chal salunkhe chalte hai

salunkhe:ha boss chalo

abhijeet:chote papa salunkhe look at him he continue aap log jaldi ayega mujhe na aap logo se bohut saari baatain karni hai

salunkhe:theek hai mere bache hum bohut jald aane ki koshish karenge

acp sir:ab chal salunkhe

now both leave the room before living the room salunkh also kissed on abhijeet and daya forhead.

AT CID BUREAU:

acp sir enter with salunkhe where he found mantri ji,dig sir and dcp sir

mantri ji:acha hua acp tum aa gaye

acp sir:kya hua sir aap log bohut pareshaan lag rahe hai

dig sir:ha pradyuman baat hi kuch aisi hai

salunkhe:kaisi baat sir kuch hua hai kya.

dcp sir:hua nahi hai salunkhe per hone wala hai

acp (worried tone)kya hone waala hai sir.

mantri ji tell him something after listening this acp sir boil in anger and salunkhe si feel worried for abhijeet.

acp sir in anger:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir aap log jaante bhi hai is se abhijeet pe kya asar hone waala hai

dig sir:hum jaante hai pradyuman per hum kya kar sakte hai hq se order aya hai

salunkhe:per sir kuch to karna hoga abhi to uski haalat bohut hi kharab hai agr uper se hum yeh karenge to sir is main uski jaan bhi jaa sakti hai sir hum yeh risk nahi utha sakte sir hum use doobara khone ka khatra nahi le sakte sorry sir per aap kuch bhi kar k hq waalon se time le lain

dcp sir:hum jaante hai salunkhe magr yeh jaanna bhi to zaroori hai k use kiddnap kisne kiya hai aur phir mantri ji per doobara hamla bhi ho sakta hai

acp sir:ha sir hum jaante hai aur sir unke protect k liye hum log hai na phir yeh sab karne ki kya zarrorat hai sir

mantri ji:acp tum samajhne ki koshish karo yeh karna zaroori hai

salunkhe:theek hai sir hum maan laite hai par daya ka kya sir woh maanega nahi sir woh kabhi nahi maanega sir

dig sir:hum us se baat karte hai dekhta hai woh kya kehta hai and he dail daya number.

ACP SIR HOUSE:

daya sat beside abhijeet and chat with abhijeet

daya:ab kaisa lag raha hai tumhe boss

abhijeet:yeh tum mujhe boss q bula rahe ho tum to mujhe dada keh kar bulate ho na phir

daya(prov)yeh kya kar rahe ho daya tum bhool kaise gaye k tumhare saamne jo shakhs hai woh koi aur nahi balke cid k sharp mind .abhijeet hai he come out his thought from abhijeet voice.

abhijeet:kya hua daya kaha kho gaye.

daya:kuch nahi bo and he stop dada bus main kabhi kabhi aap ko pyaar se boss bula laita hn

abhijeet:acha

daya:ha bilkul

here abhijeet hold his head daya got panic after see him like this

daya:kya hua dada aap theek to hai na

abhijeet:ha bus sir (head)main thoda dard ho raha hai

daya:tum laite raho main abhi aata hn ha tum hilna mat theek hai.

and he goes after few minute he come with the balm and he start apply the balm on abhijeet head abhijeet feeling sooth .

daya:ab theek lag raha hai dada aap ko

abhijeet:ha daya ab theek lag raha hai

daya:tum laite raho main haath dho k aata hn and he goes the washroom in mean time daya phone ring abhijeet look at daya phone daya was not present there so he pick up the phone

on the phone:hello daya

abhijeet:daya to nahi hai aap kon

dig sir:main dig baat kar raha hn cid se

abhijeet:acha daya to yaha nahi hai aap ko kuch kaam hai kya

dig sir:nahi kuch khas kaam nahi bus usse kuch baat karni hai

abhijeet:koi baat nahi sir jaise hi woh aata hai main use bhej donga

dig sir immediately:nahi use aane ki zaroorat nahi hai main usse phone per baat karlonga

abhijeet:nahi sir zahir nahi k har baat phone per hi ki jaye kuch baatain aamne saamne ho to acha hai acha sir daya aa raha hai main phone rakhta hn bye sir and he cut the call

in bureau dig sir look at acp then:lag nahi raha tha jo shakhs phone per baat kar raha hai woh aik aam admi hai

acp sir:q sir aisa kya hua hai

dig sir:kya hua hai tumhara officer abhijeet daya ko yaha bhej raha hai

salunkhe:kya magr sir uski tabiyat to

dig sir:ha magr woh keh raha tha k har baat phone per nahi ki jaate hai kuch baatain aamne saamne ho to acha hai

in acp sir house daya come out from washroom and moved toward abhijeet

daya:kya hua hai abhijeet

abhijeet:pta nahi kyu daya per mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise papa ko tumhari zaroorat hai

daya:ha to waha pe aur log bhi to hai

abhijeet:ha magr tum main aur un main bohut farak hai daya aik kaam karo tum bureau jao aur dekho waha kya ho raha hai

daya:magr boss tumhari tabiyat

abhijeet:main bilkul theek hn tum jao agr mujhe kuch bhi ajeeb sa lage to tumhain call kar donga ab jao

daya:theek hai magr tum call kar dena theek hai

abhijeet:ha theek hai baba ab jao

and daya moved toward bureau here abhijeet close his eyes and he saw some bluray picture infront of his eyes an also some voice and scream in pain

AT CID BUREAU:

daya enter in bureau he shocked after see mantri ji,dig sir and dcp sir he feel scare inside his heaart

daya:sir aap log yaha

dig sir:aao daya hamain tumse kuch baat karni hai

daya scary tone:kya baat karni hai kuch hua hai kya

dcp sir:dekho daya ghabrao mat tum pehle baito to sahi

and daya sit down beside acp sir

dcp sir:dekho daya hum tumse jo baat kehne jaa rahe hai ho sakta hai tum gussa karo per yekin karo daya yeh zarrori hai

daya more scary tone:kya zaroori hai sir

dig sir:daya hamain abhijeet ko hypnotize kar k usse woh sab kuch jaana hai jo 11 mahine main uske saath hua

daya get up from his chair with great jark and all look at him

dig sir continue his talk:ho bhi sakta hai use shock bhi dena pade

now daya look at him great shock acp sir come near daya and placed his hand on daya shoulder daya look at acp sir then he take back step

daya (scary tone)nahi yeh nahi kar sakte aap log ma main ais aisa nahi hone don donga nahi hone donga

dcp sir:daya

daya in anger:kya daya sir kya abhi to aik din bhi nahi hua poori tarah se use aaye hue aur aap log aise baatain kar hai nahi main aisa hargiz nahi hone donga

(teary tone)uski tabiyat abhi tak theek nahi hui hai poori tarah se aur aap log use shock dene ki baat kar rahe hai aap ko pta hai sir abhi bhi uske sir main dard ho raha hai acp sir look at him in shock ha sir use dard ho raha hai phir bhiusne mujhe bhej diya q k dig sir ne phone kiya tha is liye sirf is liye usne mujhe bhej diya

acp:daya jab tum aa rahe the tab ky woh theek tha

daya:nahi sir poori tarah se nahi

salunkhe:phir tum q aaye

daya:sir usne mujhe nahi btaya k dig sir ka phone aya hai usne to mujhe yeh keh kar bheja hai k aap ko meri zaroorat hai

acp sir in anger:is haalat main bhi sahab apna dimaag chala rahe hai

but theit talk was cut becoz acp sir phone ring up he pick up the cell

acp sir:ha manohar (in shock)kya woh theek to hai na and the cell fall from acp sir hand all look at him in worried (to salunkhe and daya)abhijeet seedhi(stair)se gir(fall)gaya hai uske sir main chot lagi hai(to his senior)sorry sir per mujhe jaana hoga chal salunkhe

and both and daya rush out from bureau and they reached in acp sir house they enter in house and found abhijeet on sofa in unconcious state trio moved toward abhijeet daya who first reach near abhijeet he pat abhijeet check to bring him concious but he failed so he took abhijeet in his arm and moved toward the room daya keep abhijeet on bed salunkhe come forward and chacked abhijeet

salunkhe:lagta hai isne kuch aisa dekh liya hai jo in 11 mahinon se connected hai

acp sir sit beside abhijeet and hold his hand then:pta nahi ise aur kitni takleef sehna padega itne saalon se jo takleef woh sehta aa raha hai kya woh kam tha jo ab aur badh gaya hai

daya:ha sir pta nahi q abhijeet k saath hi yeh sab kuch hota hai per nahi ab hum aisa kuch nahi hone denge

salunkhe:theek kaha tumne daya hum aisa kuch bhi nahi hone denge abhijeet k saath

acp sir feel abhijeet movement few minute letter abhijeet come in concious

acp sir(soft tone)abhijeet beta tum theek to hona

daya:ha dada kya hua tha aap ko

salunkhe:bolo bacha

abhijeet want to say something but again he faint in acp sir chest and acp sir look at salunkhe with worried expression who is also in same position

HI GUYS SAMI IS BACK HA HA JAANTA HN AAP SAB LOG NARAZ HAI MUJHE YEH BHI PTA HAI K MERI BEHAN ISHA NE KAHA THA WOH POST KAR DEGI MAGR WOH KYA KARTI BICHARI PER ITNA PREASURE JO PADH GIYA THA MAIN HOSPITALIZE HO GAYA THA INFACTION KI WAJAH SE AUR UPER USKA EXAM BHI SHURU HO GAYA TO WOH UPTADE NAHI KAR PAYE ANYWAYS MAIN AAJ HI AYA HN HOSPITAL SE GHAR WAALON NE TO SAKHTI SE MANA KIYA HAI PER MAINE CHUPKE SE LIKH DIYA BUT GUYS MAIN AAP LOGO KO BTA DN NEXT CHAPPY BHI THODA LAIT HAI ANG GUS THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT ME AND HA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

BYE

AND

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU I KNOW AAP SAB WAIT KAR RAHE HAI NEXT CHAPPY KA PER MAIN UPTADE NAHI KAR SAKTA Q K IS HAFTE MERE BHAI KA NIKAH(MARRIED)HAI SO AAP LOGO KO 2 HAFTE WAIT KARNA HAI I KNOW ZIYADA HAI PER GHAR MAIN BOHUT SAARA TAYARI KARNA SO PLEASE COOPARATE WITH ME

THANK YOU

AND

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


End file.
